


sleep/dream

by camboymark (Somethingorwhatever)



Series: the marley chronicles [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idol AU, Idol Mark Tuan, Idol Wesley Moon, i've got hella aus for this pair tbh, its a lil domestic, wow part 3 of the marley chronicles lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingorwhatever/pseuds/camboymark
Summary: sleep: "we don't even have to fall asleep."dream: later on that night, he dreamt of her.





	sleep/dream

**Author's Note:**

> there's two parts to this but they're both short so i put them together! 
> 
> enjoy reading ;-*

     "your bed is so comfortable," wes groans through a yawn. mark bites back a smile as he watches wes settle into his bed. she tosses and turns a few times until finding a comfortable position. she finally decided to lay on her side, face nearly buried into the pillow, her dark hair a stark contrast against his white sheets. she looked beautiful and comfortable and just so  _right_  in his bed. all mark could do was just stare at her, committing the image to memory.

     "i'm seriously going to fall asleep, oh my god," she sighs. her eyes close and she presses her face deeper into the pillow.

     "you could go to sleep, i'll tell them to leave you alone," mark offers. she gives a sleepy chuckle, nudging his thigh with a foot. he returns with a laugh of his own and grabs at her foot, massaging it gently.

     " _mark_ ," she whines, trying to pull away from him, "i'll seriously fall asleep."

     "and i'll seriously tell them to leave you alone," he reiterates. she lets out a heavy sigh when mark presses against a large knot in her foot. it takes him all the control he has not to smile (and/or kiss her).

     "nooo," she frowns, lips pushed into a mock pout, "i don't like sleeping alone anyway."

mark falters for a moment, wondering why and almost saying the word aloud. but instead, he bites his tongue and chooses to say something else. "i've been sleeping with lately...i don't really like sleeping alone either."

she doesn't say anything at this, just looks at him in a way that makes him feel like he's been stripped bare and all his inner thoughts have been revealed. it makes him want to shiver, but he suppresses it and returns her gaze, hopefully just as steady. once he does, she softly smiles at him and holds out her hand.

     "come here," she holds out her hand, fingers fluttering. mark doesn't hesitate to take ahold of it. however, when she pulls him down to lay next to her, he starts to regret it, (but just a tiny bit). "they won't really leave me alone and i don't want to sleep in your bed before you, so just lay here with me."

     "are you sure?" mark asks although he doesn't quite know the reason. all he knows is that he's laying down next to wes, laying down next her. she was right next to him. right fucking next to him. if she allowed him, he could slide his hand around her waist and press it against her back and bring her towards him. if she allowed him, he could wrap her up in his arms and be her pillow until she woke up. if she allowed him...he could kiss her and kiss her and kiss her until...until... _oh god, am i in trouble._

     "marcus tuan," she regards him with a slight frown that juxtaposes with her smiling eyes, "i am absolutely sure. you need the rest too, y'know. we don't even have to fall asleep."

     "alright then," he says, already succumbing to the smell of lavender and the melodic sound of her voice. his eyes close a little and he can feel sleepiness growing in his chest, threatening to expand all over his body. "i am feeling pretty sleepy though, i blame you."

     "then i'll sing you a lullaby." she chuckles. marks eyes shut completely as he tries to fight the sudden exhaustion.

     "i really wish you wouldn't," he sleepily laughs.

     "too bad," and her voice is so soft on his ears as she begins to sing. mark can feel his body start to relax and the realization of wow, i'm really about to fall asleep slowly sets in.

     "don't you worry 'bout a thing, don't you worry 'bout a thing mark," she sings, her voice quiet and purposely lulling. god, he wants to sleep so bad, but he doesn't want to miss out on her.

     "cause i'll be standing by your side, when you check it out." she continues.

     "wes, stop," mark whines. in a moment of weakness, he slides his arm over her waist and pulls himself to her, pressing his face against her chest. god, she was warm and her heartbeat was like a lullaby of its own, and he could feel the vibration of her voice when she sang and goddamn, he was really about to fall asleep.

     "don't you worry 'bout a thing," she sings softly in his ear. her arms wrap around him gently and she starts to play with his hair, further pushing him towards the abyss of sleep.

     "wes," he mutters, "stay with me."

in response, she simply sings "i'll be standing by your side when you check it out."

and then...he finally succumbs to sleep with a very fuzzy feeling in the center of his chest.

 

 

* * *

 

later on that night, when mark went to bed, he dreamt of her.

he dreamt of soft hands sliding their way across his torso, nails scratching against his back. he dreamt of a leg thrown across his hip and the other intertwined between his. he dreamt of full lips resting against his collarbone followed by a gentle sweep up to his cheek and finally...finally, those lips pressed against his. he was surrounded by the scent of lavender and then darkness.

 

it was dawn when mark awoke. it wasn't dramatic at all; just a simple open of his eyes followed by a quiet gasp as the realization that  _it was just dream, she's not really with me_  set in.

he groaned lowly as longing mixed with a little lust and overall heartache filled him.

_i want her,_ he thought,  _i need her._

mark dragged his hand over the spot where her head should have lay, breathing in lavender and blinking back against misty eyes.

opening his mouth, he whispered his deepest secret to the empty room. "i love her."

 


End file.
